Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially in subscriber base as end users become increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical. In some instances, network service providers desire to manage RAN functionality across a communication system. However, there are significant challenges in managing RAN functionality across a communication system, particularly with regard to timing constraints between RAN components and transport network components of the communication system.